How we got it together
by JensenMaslowLove
Summary: This is just my take on a "what if" Mal and Natara got together. Please review. Should I make this a series? This rated T for slight fight and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Natara's POV  
Your walking down the hall heading towards district attorney Oscar Santos' office, otherwise known as your fiancé. You were going to surprise him with lunch since you Oscar has been so busy with work that you haven't seen him a lot lately. You step in front of his door as you reach for the kknob you can hear a faint giggle, it sounds like a woman but you're not completely sure. Then you hear words that stop you in your tracks, "Shhh...you can't be too loud we don't want anyone to hear now do we?" that familiar voice you now so well. You grab a hold of the door know and twist it pushing open the door forcefully, in front of you sits Oscar at his desk chair with some blonde skank on his lap. She's in nothing but a grey pencil skirt and a white lace bra. Oscar has a face of shock and guilt while your face reads...well nothing, its blank. You have no words to say and no emotion to show. "Excuse me can you see this is a private moment." The blonde says reaching for her shirt to cover herself. "Excuse me, can you see you're on top of MY fiancé!" you cough back with attitude. You fold your arms over your chest and scowl Oscar. "Fiance? I can't believe you!" the blonde huffs as she throws on her shirt and scampers out the door. She's obviously mad by the way her heels are stomping the floor. "Natara I.." oscar starts. "NO! Save it!" you cut him off. "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met! So take your stupid ring and shove it!" you say tossing your engagement ring at him. You turn on your heels and head out of the office. "Natara, Natara!" you can hear Oscar in the distance. You push open the main door to the building and head to the parking lot. But you don't hear the door slam behind you, that's because someone else has caught it on their way out. That's when you hear that voice again "Natara please let me explain.." Oscar says hot on your heals, he grabs your arm trying to stop you from walking away. Thats when you turn and with all your power you cock back your arm and bring it forward, your fist connecting with his nose. "Don't touch me!" you say firmly. Oscar stumbles back a bit, his hand grabbing his broken nose. "Alright I think I deserved that one." Oscar states calmly. "Please let me explain." he begs hoping you would listen. "Go to hell Oscar!" you yell as you walk to your car. Oscar doesn't move he realizes that he should let you cool off a bit. You got in your car and pulled out of the parking lot, you were gripping your steering wheel hard. Your mind was blank, you had no thoughts, no emotion, you just drove home with feeling of anger but at the same time you thought "I don't have anything to be angry about." You made it home and you entered your apartment, you set down your bag and key's on the table next to the door. You headed straight for the kitchen grabbing a bottle of red wine and a wine glass. You filled the glass half way then downed it. "I'm so stupid" you whispered to yourself. You walk down the hallway toward your bedroom, you push open then door and swiftly pull your shirt over your head and toss it on the floor, following along goes your bra. You enter the master bath and pull back the shower curtain, turning the nob hot water comes pouring out. You undress the rest of the way, entering the shower the hot water hits your back as you tip your head getting your head wet. Your eye's close and you feel relaxed, you grab the soap and start to rub it along your back, feeling the suds of the soapy water fall down your body. You soon get out and change, falling into your big white sheeted bed, you mindlessly fall asleep.  
You wake up to the sound of someone pounding on your door. You jump up and look at your clock. "5:30am? Shit!" you hop out of bed, you forgot to set your alarm for work and now your going to be horribly late. You run to the front door and open it to see your detective partner Mal on the other side. "Mal I'm so sorry I forgot to set my alarm, I don't want you to be late too, I'll just meet you at work? Oh my..I gotta get dressed!" you screech heading for your room. "Natara!" Mal interrupts your rambling. You look at him with worried eye's, "Are you okay?" he asked a bit concerned "I'm fine! why wouldn't I be?" you asked trying to act normal. "Well your never late for anything.." Mal stopped halfway when he noticed your left hand "Natara..where's your ring?" he asked worried. You stop, you can't think of anything to say "I..." you look up into his eye's and yours begin to water. For the first time you're actually crying over this situation. Mal rushes to you and wraps his arms around you, his head resting on top of yours. "What happen?" he whispers. "He cheated..." you whisper back. Mal pushes you towards the couch and sits you down, he takes a seat next to you. Your eye's are bloodshot, the flood gates have opened and your heart is releasing it's pain. "Natara I know how much it hurts to find out the person you love is cheating on you.." Mal stops short when he hears you laugh. He looks at you confused, while you're looking straight ahead. "That's the thing, I didn't love him!" you state in a serious tone. Mal doesn't know what to say, his eye's scan around the room while his brows are lost in his hair line. "What? Then why are you so upset? WAIT? Why were you going to marry him?" Mal ask with a bit of anger in his voice. You sit there and shake your head "I..I love you!" you say turning your head to him "I've always loved you!" he looks at you with a confused yet shocked look, you turn your head back. "But I knew you'd never love me back so I settled for Oscar and then he cheated and I realized I screwed up! I should have told you I loved you but I was so damn scared and now I'm upset because I blew any chance with you, no I'll never have you as mine..." you ramble off when your cut short by the feeling of two hands grabbing your face and a pair of lips smashing into your's. By the time you realize that Mal is kissing you he has started to pull away. Not far though, your lips barely touching and he's still holding your face, both of your eye's flutter open and are now staring into the others. "I love you too! I've loved you since the day I saw you and I was always afraid to tell you. I was actually going to the night at the bar but you didn't show up and I then when you said you were engaged I realized why you didn't show." You look up with shocked eye's. "I was going to tell you that night too.." you say looking at an again confused Mal "..I saw you kissing Blaise's cheek and I assumed you were with her so I said yes to Oscar..Mal Im so sorry I hurt you." you say just above whisper. Mal smiles and softly kisses you again. "Hey this was all just a big misunderstanding. But it's okay now because we have each other." You smile at Mals words "Does, this mean your mine now?" She asked with a smile "As long as your mine" he replies. You pull him back to your lips and seal your new found relationship with a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I made them more lovey-dovey type. Becuase people act different when they are in love so this may not seem like the normal Natara and Mal but like I said their in love and their also not at work so their more relaxed and chill here. I hope you enjoy!**

Natara's POV.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock, your eye's shoot open and land on the number's 11:00am. It was Saturday so you did not have work, you would normally lay in bed for about 15 mins and be lazy on your day off, but today wasn't just any day. You jump out of bed and head to your bathroom to get ready for the day. You had been waiting all week for this, you and Mal never really hanged out outside work. Sure you had go to dinner or the drunk tank but nothing really fun, so you both decided you would go to the beach, kind of like a first date. You gather your coffee brown hair and pull it back into a high pony and secure it with a hair tie. You brush you teeth and then apply a some mascara to your thick lashes and a bit of concealer to your under eyes, since you're going to the beach you do not need to worry about having a lot but you do want to look awake and not like a zombie. You braid your bangs to the right side of your face and take the rest of your hair and pull it into a loose bun on top of your head. You went to get dressed for the day, by grabbing your swim suit and a simple light blue Maxey dress to wear over it. As you were tying the two strings of the dress around your neck your phone started buzzing on your bed side table. You pick it up to see it's Mal calling, "Hello?" you say with a slight smile. "Hey, I was just calling to let you know I'm almost there. I'll meet you out front in about 5?" he asked sweetly. You couldn't help but smile wide as you told him 'yea, that's fine." Even though you couldn't see his cute face, just the sound of his voice made your face beam and your mouth to curve up, it was something you couldn't help doing. As you hung up the phone you grabbed your pair of white gladiator sandals that had white tassels and little blue beads hanging off the ends, and slipped them on. You then grabbed your bag and put sun block in it since you knew Mal wasn't bringing anything since he's never prepared. You also grabbed your phone and camera, you knew today would be special and you wanted to capture every moment of your first date. Grabbing your grey 1940's styled sunglasses you headed downstairs to see Mal leaning against his car. You both started smiling when you first met eye's. "He's so handsome!" you thought as you looked over him wearing white swim trunks and a black tank. "And those arms, wow! I never noticed how buff he is." your mind kept running as you bit your lip. Your thought's were quickly interrupted by his lips meeting yours softly, "you look beautiful." he said softly as he opened the door for you. You stopped and raised an eyebrow "Why, Malachi Fallon are you opening a door for me?" you said in a sarcastically shocked voice. "Hey, I can be sweet and dashing when I want to be!" he said with a chuckle as you hopped in. Mal came around and got in the drivers seat, and merged into the traffic. You still can't get over the fact that he's yours! I mean it was just a Monday when you felt like your life was over and that you had lost him, but now here you are calling him your boyfriend and going on a date. Your thoughts are stopped short when you feel his hand interlock with your's, you look at him and smile as he barely glances at you then put's his eye's back toward the road. You keep staring at your hands and how your fingers lace together. Mal noticed "why do you keep looking?" he asked with a slight grin. "I don't know, it just looks perfect. Like my hand was meant to fit in your's." you said trying to fight a smile. "Why, Natara Williams are you being a lovey dovey sap?" he asked sarcastically like you did before. That's when your smile broke out and you turned your head to look out the window. "Shut it Fallon!" you said teasing. "Awee.." Mal started as he brought your hand to his and placed a kiss to the back of it. "I think it's cute!" he finished. "I think you're cute." you said teasing as you turn to look at him. He's eye's gaze to your's and you share a smile.

xxxxx

Before you know it you and Mal have arrived at the beach, "I'm so happy I get to spend time with you outside of work, you know?" Mal said as you both got out of the car. "I know right, I mean it's crazy how much time we spend with each other but at the same time we always learn something new about each other." you continue your conversation as you both slip off your sandals and walk onto the warm sand. "We do? I mean I feel like I know everything about you?" Mal states a little thrown off. "Well, think about it I never pegged you as a choir boy just like you never pegged me as a nerd in high school who also road horses." you state "Well, yea that's a valid point ." Mal says looking at you with a smirk, you look at him and start to smile as he wraps his arm around your waist. As his arm comes around you, you can't help but smile. "Why am I smiling so much? Natara get a hold of yourself! Stop being such a sap, your acting like a school girl! You're and FBI agent your supposed to be a bad ass and have your crap together. Mal is just a guy...no he's not just a guy! I love him and he makes me happy. What's wrong with you? stop acting like you're a 13 year old at a Bieber concert." your mid argument with your conscious when you feel to hands take you waist and pull you down. You land it Mals lap in the warm sand and all you do is look at him with curved brows. "What? I found an open spot, we better take it before someone else does." Mal says defending his actions. You smile realizing how the beach is packed today, well that's common on a hot July day in California. "Good eye Mal. Now if you don't mind it's too hot for this dress." you say standing up. Mal eye's you, not objecting to your actions. He watches as you stand up and untie the back of your dress and let it fall to the ground revealing your mint bandeau bikini top with white bottoms. You look down to see Mal leaning back on his hand's with a wide smile as he look's you up and down. "Ahem" you clear your throat breaking his thoughts. "Kai is right, you are a hottie-boom-body!" Mal says with a huge smirk. Your face twitches bit since it creeps you out when Kai say's that. "hmm it does sound a lot better when you say it." You say reaching into your bag pulling out sun block. "ooh, if you need volunteers to rub that on your back my hand is up!" Mal says happily raising his hand. You laugh a bit "HA! no I don't need this.." you say seeing Mal pull his hand back down and his smiling fading. "I, my friend don't burn...mainly because I'm Indian! You however are milky white and I don't think we want you turning red!" you say squirting some of the block onto your hand and rubbing it evenly between the two. "Come here I'll help you." You sit back down facing Mal with both of your lets on either side of him. He's looking back at you with a half frown and his arms crossed. "Your acting like a mom!" he says with a fake scowl. "Come on take your shirt off!" you say loosing your patients with him. "You don't have to ask me twice!" Mal cherps as he reaches up and pulls his shirt off. "Oh those abs!" you think as your eye's shoot to his stomach. "Hey! Hey! Eye's up!" Mal say's cutely as you snap into reality. "Shush!" you say half embarrassed as you start rubbing sun block on his pecks. As your doing this Mal rest his hands on your hips and you both make eye contact and start to smile. Mal starts to lean in hoping to steal a kiss. Right before his lips touch yours you smear sun block on his face, you can't help but laugh at how cute he is. "Well now your going to get it!" Mal states mater-o-factly as he picks you up bridal style and starts walking towards the water. Your laugh stops as soon as you realize where he's headed. "Wait! Mal! Don't..don't drop me in the water." you say now seriously. "To late agent Williams." he says with a smile. Your grip becomes tighter around his neck "Mal! NO!" you say while he steps into the mid warm salt water. Mal tries to drop you but your grip is too tight so he resorts to tickling yours sides. Once you let go of his neck he tosses you and you land into the clear blue water. You jump up taking in a huge breath as Mal erupts in laughter. You stand up and jump into his arms. Wrapping your leg's around his waist, his laughter stops as he catches you but with the mixture of your weight pushes on him and huge waves washing up he loses his balance and falls in. You both come up laughing and your hands find their way to wrap around each other, Mal can't help himself as he leans in and lays a sweet kiss on your lips. You love the way his lip's feel on yours, "come on, I'll give you a lift back to the shore." Mal states breaking the kiss. You both stand up and he help lift you onto his back, you rest your chin on his shoulder. "He's so sweet." you think until he let's go of your leg's and set's you back down on the ground.

xxxxxx

"We'll it's almost 6:30 we should get going, we can go get dinner?" Mal ask's as the sun is setting. "Yea, that sound's good." You say smiling, your going to grab your bag when you notice your camera. "Oh wait! I want to get a picture." you say with a smile. "A picture?" he ask smiling as well. "Yea! Our first date. We have to make memories." you say. "Alright fine." he says smiling. You seen an old couple walking pass "Excuse me?" you ask as they turn. "I'm sorry but can you take a picture of us for me?" you ask sweetly. "Oh sure!" the old man says taking his arm off of who you assume is his wife. The old man takes the picture and hand's you your camera back. "So how long you kids been together?' he ask. "Oh well we've known each other for two years but we've only been dating since Monday." Mal answers. "You could have fooled me" the old woman says. "We say you earlier in the water, you seem like you've been in love for ages." the old man finishes her sentence as they walk away. You and Mal smiled to each other. "Let's see the pic." Mal says quickly interrupting the awkward silence. You hit the review button and there lays a sweet picture of you and Mal, his arm on your waist, you both have huge smiles and the sun is setting on the water behind you. "It's perfect!" you state happy that the picture didn't come out blurry. "So are you!" Mal says kissing your head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I dont think I'll do mutch of them at work. Mainly because that's all we see in the game and I want to focus on Mal and Natara's love. I might do a few with them at work but I have to be inspired. This chapter will mention adult themes and have some detail of what happens but it wont be explict. Enjoy & Review!**

Natara's POV.

"Mal I can't believe you made such a scene in the burger joint!" you say with a laugh as Mal is driving you back to your place. "What? Everytime I go there that pizza faced kid messes up my order! I think he does it just because he's jealous of my good looks" Mal say's half joking. "Psh! But did you really have to flash your badge and threaten to arrest him?" You ask still laughing. You pull up in front of your apartment as Mal continues the conversation "Haha well he got my order right once I threatened him!" he says proud of himself, you both laugh a bit and you take his hand. "Walk me upstairs?" you ask softly. "Of course" Mal replies as you both get out of the car and walk into the building. "You know your kind of sexy when your mad" you say with huge grin while biting your lip. Your both standing in front of your door now and Mal has wrapped his arms around your waist and your hands are on his neck. "Oh really?" he asked in sexy voice and a cocked eyebrow before kisses you softly. "Mhm..you know you can come in if you want." you say softly, Mal smiles and nods eagerly. As soon as you open your door you both can't help yourselves and Mal picks you up as he kicks the door shut. Your kissing is slow and passionate. Your leg's are wrapped around his hips, your hands are on his neck and he's carrying you to your room. Once your there he gently sits' you on the edge of your bed as your lips part he rest his forehead on yours, his hand's come up to untie the back of your dress. You stand up and let it fall, you're eye's meet each others then both go back down to looking at each others lip's. You star kissing again as your fingers grab ahold of the bottom of his shirt and slowly lift it up, he get's the hint and reaches down helping you pull it off the rest of the way. Your hands slowly creep their way up his stone hard abs, up and over his pecks and make their way to his hair, where your fingers tangle in. Mal's hand's go exactly the opposite as the slide down your back and over your butt, he grabs ahold of your thighs and lifts you back up. He gently lay's you on the bed, with both arms on either side of you he hold's himself up making sure not to crush you. Even though your very much enjoying this, there's just this one thing on your mind that you feel like you really need to get out there. You place your hands on Mal's chest and give a slight push, "Wait, Mal.." you start "What? This is going to fast isn't it?" he ask interrupting you. Your both breathing hard from the lack of air and you smile at the concerned look on his face. "No, it's just that..I haven't done this in a really long time..." you say as Mal places a hand to your cheek he stop's you "Shh..it's okay, I haven't either. Not since Sandra and I divorced." He says softly "You do want to do this right? I mean we can wait for as long as you need." he says feeling guilty. But you know that deep down he wants this. "No no! I've waited a long time for this" you say smiling and continue to kiss him.  
xxxx  
You wake up to the warm sun beaming from the window. You can feel someone next to you, a hand is resting on your flat stomach and you can hear a faint breathing behind you. You slowly open your eye's to see and strong arm wrapped around you and then you remember last night. Your face break's into a smile and your mind is flooded with memories of the night before. Mal was so good, he was kind and gentle and loving, he made you feel like no man has ever made you feel. You felt..beautiful, you felt like someone loved you, and for the first time you knew for sure that you felt the love that you have towards him. The love that your heart always held but you were alway's to afraid to give away. You start to feel a pair of lips kissing your shoulder and up your neck. "Mmm good morning Dectective Fallon." you say with a smile as you roll over laying a soft kiss on Mal's lips. "Goodmorning Agent Williams." he says in a rough morning voice. You smile and lay your head on his chest and he wraps both arms around you as if he needs to protect you. "Nat..?" Mal ask in a hush tone "what happen to your hand?" he ask noticing your red, still healing knuckles on the hand that's laying flat on his bare chest. You lift your head a bit and look at your hand. "Oh..I punched Oscar!" you say like it's no big deal. "What?" Mal asked shocked. "Natara..you don't punch people! I do! That's how this team thing works you resort to talking things out and I choose to bash heads." he says now teasing. You giggle still sleepy "So how hard did you hit him..." Mal ask curiously "Hmm not sure, but he did fall over." you say nonchalantly "But then again I learned from you so that's expected right?" you say now looking at Mal with a smile. "Haha, yea that's true!" he says laughing along with you. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he say's again a little cautious. "Anything!" you say. "well, last night you said you hadn't had sex in a long time..." he says looking the other way. "Yeaa..and?" you ask not catching his point. "So..you and Oscar never..?" he asked softly now looking at you. Your laying on top of Mal with your arms on his shoulders and his on your waist, you sit up a bit and look at him. "No..I believe that you should only have sex with someone if you love them and if they love you. Sex can bring out a lot of emotions and make relationships stronger. I didn't love Oscar and I lied enough about loving him, I wasn't going to make him believe it even more by having sex with him." you say honestly. Mal smiles slightly and his eye's meet your's "So you really love me?" he ask, his smiling growing even bigger. "Yea, I do! Do you really love me?" you ask smiling even bigger since you know the answer. "Since the day I met you." Mal say's with a smile before kissing you.

xxxx

**Sorry this one is more short! I was trying to get something done for you. I really hope you like it and I hope there's not too much fluff here. Honestly I didn't expect people to love the first chapter that much and I didn't think anyone would want a series. I have an idea for some chapters but I want to know what you guy's want to see, so if you could leave some stuff in the reviews it would be greatly appriciated. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**This suckkkkkkks! I hate it but what ya gonna do! I hope you like it! Please Review and Enjoy! OH! Btw this is based on if Ken didn't die and Amy didn't leave. So they are both in this story (:**

Natara's POV.

"You're sitting at your desk filling some paperwork, you've had a long day, nothing exciting really happen so the day dragged on. It's the 4th of July so you and Mal were invited to a barbecue at Officer Bartaugh's house along with everyone else in the precinct. You guy's haven't told anyone that you are together yet, mainly because your worried people will be upset that your partners and your dating. But hey you two act professional, your on your second week of dating and no one even knows about it. You got up and walked out of Mal and your's joint office and you're heading to the crime lab to drop off some files for Kai, when you get there you notice he isn't there so you decide to wait. A few minutes pass when Mal comes down, he was going to meet you there so you both could talk with Kai about some results. "Hey you" Mal says putting a hand on your waist and kissing your cheek. "Mal don't, someone could see us!" you say sternly, slightly pushing him away. "Who's going to see us? Were the only two here." he says smiling before kissing you. You smile and decide one kiss can't hurt, you start to kiss him back, but you both start to forget where you are and deepen the kiss. Your arms wrap around his neck and his are around your waist. "His lips are so soft, mm and his tongue is so smooth." you always are so amazed at how good Mal is at kissing. "Ahemm!" you both stop and just stare at each other wide eyed when you hear someone clear their throat. Slowly you both turn to see Kai standing there with a huge smile. "Well, it's about time you two sorted yourselves out and got your feelings on the table." Kai states with his arms crossed and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Kai you cannot! and I mean cannot tell anyone about this!" Mal states sternly but at the same time sounding calm, which is quite shocking for Mal since everything Kai says makes Mal want to scream. "Oh come on! Everyone has been waiting for you two to expose your love for each other..." Kai is quickly interrupted but you this time, "KAI! If you tell anyone and I mean anyone I will tell the whole precent about how you write in a diary!" you say not joking around. Mal looks at him confused and Kai goes silent as he looks at his desk then back to you. "..how..how did you know that?" he asked quietly. You smile and cross your arms "I didn't but Amy did tell me that you write fan fics which lead me to believe that you probably write in your free time, and when I mentioned it you looked at your desk and 90% of the time someone looks wherever they are hiding something. So I'm guessing that you have it tapped under your desk, which I must say would be a good hiding spot if you were a 12 year old girl." you answer very confident in yourself. "..Alright well your secret is safe with me and I'm trusting mine is safe with the two of you. I will take those papers off of your hands Ms. Williams and I will have your results sent to you as soon as I get them." Kai says taking the files from your hands and doing whatever he can to get you to leave. "Thank you very much ." you say with a sweet smile as you and Mal head up the stairs. Mal is still so confused, he can't believe you and him were caught kissing, and that Kai has a diary! "I'm really happy you're a mind reader Natara!" He said in disarray.  
xxxx  
It's now 10:30 at night, you and Mal have made it to Joe's house along with Capton, Amy, Ken, Blaise, and Kai and plenty of other officers. You and Amy are on the back deck talking away about girl stuff, while Mal and Ken are in the yard talking with some other officers who were lucky to not be on call on this night of crazy explosions. As you're talking to Amy you hear a familiar voice cut through the air. "Wooo! This night has been so awesome! Bartaugh, you have such a beautiful house, nice family, cute kids, and you're a damn good officer!" Kai says barely holding himself up. Mal comes closer and grab's his arm to help balance him "Kai I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Mal say's trying to keep Kai from falling. "Ohh MAL! Hey friend. Don't yours and Natara's little secret is safe with me. I haven't told a soul." Kai yell's without realizing how loud he is. Everyone stops and looks between you and Mal. Your frozen in place with shock and written all over your face. You and Mal can't even look at each other. "What secret?" Ken breaks the silence. "Huh..oh nothing." Mal say's softly. "PSHHH! Dectective Fallon and Agent Hotty-Boom-Body are totally hooking up!" Kai say's happily. "Natara? your shacking up with Mal?" Amy ask with a wide grin. You look to Mal and he looks back at you. Neither of you know what to say. "Ohhh shoot! I spilled the beans." Kai says almost falling down as he leans against Mal. Mal has annoyed written all over his face. "No we are not "shacking up" we are dating." Mal states now too annoyed to care about what people think. "What about Oscar?" Officer Bartaugh pipes in. "We broke up." You say honestly. "Dectective Fallon, Agent Williams I'd like to have a word with you two." Maria's voice cuts through the air, it sounds important and very scary. You slowly come from the porch to where Maria is in the middle of the yard. Mal hands off a passed out Kai to Ken, as you both step in front of her your mouths drop into a frown. Mal has a worried look on his face and you look like a little kid who just got in trouble at school. Maria's stern face turns into a bright smile. "It's about damn time you two got your crap together and said I love you!" she says happily. You both look up at her shocked. "Excuse me?" you ask. "We have all been waiting for the day that you two would cut the middle school flirting and just confess yourselves." Amy says. "Well heres to Mal and Natara two hearts who were meant to find each other." Ken says raising his beer. Everyone else fallows. Who would have thought everyone would be so happy about this.  
xxxx  
It's around 12:30 and Kai is peacefully sleeping on the couch in Officer Bartaugh's living room. You and Amy are sitting on the side of the deck while every one else is in a lawn chair waiting for Joe to get his fireworks set up. "I;m happy for you Natara." Amy says sweetly. "Thank you Amy!" you say smiling. "I'm happy for you and Ken also." you reply. "Speeking of I should go find him." She says standing up and walking in the house. Just then Mal comes over and sit's next to you, "So I hear you have a boyfriend" Mal say's joking around. "I do and you better watch yourself cause he can kick your ass." you say with a small smile as you both start to laugh. Mal's hand grabs yours "I'm happy everything worked out the way it did" he says happy. "I am too." you say giving his hand a small squeeze. "Hurry up Joe!" Cynthia yell's "I'm trying I'm trying. This stupid lighter wont work." Joe replies. "Whiped!" one of the officers interrupts him. Everyone laughs, but Mal takes that time to pull your face to kiss and he lays a deep passionate kiss on you as sparks flew...litterally, Joes liter started and there were sparks everywhere. You pull away slowly and forehead rest on his.  
xxxx  
Later that night you and Mal are driving home, your both tired and you have your head back against the seat, have lided eye's looking out the window. Mals hand is laced with your's resting in the center consol, when your phone vibrates. You pull it out to see a text from Amy, you open it and see a picture of you and Mal kissing, behind you is the night sky filled with multicolored fired works. You can't help but smile at how sweet this picture is, "Mal.." you say softly. "Yea?" he ask looking to you before quickly looking back to the road. "I love you." you say quietly. "I love you too."

**I have an idea for some chapters but I want to know what you guy's want to see, so if you could leave some stuff in the reviews it would be greatly appriciated. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the person who put in a request for them to be married. I wrote their wedding before I wrote this (: I agree with you and I will have them get married in this series so please don't give up on me because it will for sure happen!**

Natara's POV

It was about 8:00pm and you were sitting on your couch watching T.V. you had a long day at work and you were enjoying your time to relax. You had already showered, you were in a pair of black boy shorts and a black tank top, your hair layed natural like always. You were wrapped up in your show when there was a knock at your door, you quickly checked your phone to see if maybe Mal had text you saying he was coming by or something. You had nothing, so who could be at your door at this hour. You got off the couch and walked to the door swinging it open "Oscar? What..." you asked confused by his unexpected visit. "Natara please let me speak!" he said with pleading eye's. You nodded your head and look at him "I'm sorry I screwed up but I love you and I want us to work this out!" he said with sad eye's, all you could do was look at him with an unforgiving yet apologetic look on your face. Without any warning Oscar grabbed your face and his lip's hit yours, you acted fast as you pushed him off. Your both now standing in your apartment, feet away from each other in a stare off. "Oscar, what are you doing? I'm with Mal now!" you say in a shaken voice. "What?...how..how could you? Were engaged Natara!" he says, anger dripping from his voice. "NO! Don't even go there. YOU cheated on me! I gave the ring back. We are NOT engaged Oscar!" you yell. "But how could you move on so fast?" he yells back. "Oh please! You moved on to that blonde skank BEFORE we even broke up!" you yell, feeling your eye's burn and your voice is hoarse. Oscar takes a minute and calms down a bit. "Natara I wanted to work this out with us. It was a mistake." he says as his eye's start to water up. "No, it sounded like you've done it before. It wasn't a mistake if you hooked up with her multiple times." you utter, with venom dripping from your voice. "How did you move on that fast Natara? Please, tell me!" Oscars voice is soft and all you can do is look at the ground. He tilts his head a bit trying to see your eye's. "Is he just a re-bound?" he asked with a slight hope that you'll say yes. Tears start to slide down your face as you lift your head, now looking at the ceiling. "You loved him, not me." Oscar say's, disbelief written on his face. Tears fell even harder down your mocha skinned cheeks and he took that as a yes. "I should go." He says as he walks for the door, when finally you speak. "Oscar, wait!" Oscar stops with his hand on the doorknob, his back is still to you. "I did..do care about you and I do love you. We had a relationship, you will always have a place in my heart. I just didn't have the kind of love you have for someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. I wasn't...I wasn't IN LOVE with you." you say emphasizing the words 'in love' you can tell Oscar is hurt but it hurt's you too. "But to be fair that's how you felt about me too. You care about me and you love me but I'm not who you want to spend the rest of your life with. That's why you cheated, I mean how could you love me when we never saw each other. We barely know one another because were dedicated to our work, that's why Mal and I connect. I spend ever moment with him and he know's me, the me that you don't know. Just like the people you work with know the 'you' that I don't know." you say this in a gentle voice, hopping he understands. Oscar turns to look at you, his eye's are soft and he looks contempt. "I think your right Natara. Honestly I'm not the guy who cheats. I never did it before. But I never saw you and I felt lonely and I just.." he says losing his words. "I know, I know." you agree. "Are you happy? Like does Mal make you happy?" he asked with arched brows. Your face glows as a smile finds your face "Yes, I am. Honestly I haven't been this happy in a really long time." you speak softly with the sound of..well love in your voice. Oscar smiles "Good, that's all I want is for you to be happy." He pulls you in for a hug, "I'll see you next time any of your cases go to trial?" he asked with a smile. "Yea." You nod your head. Oscar leaves and you feel better knowing you two were able to smooth things out. You lock your door and turn off the t.v. as you grab your phone and head to your room and crawl into bed. You unlock your phone to see the picture of you and Mal on the 4th and you smile, you quickly pull up his number and hit 'create new text' you smile wide as your fingers slide across the screen "I know your most likely asleep now but I just wanted to say goodnight and that you mean the world to me. I love you, Mal!

xxxx

The next morning you are standing in your kitchen poring yourself some coffee, your waiting for Mal to pick you up so you both can go to work, when your front door swings open and in walks Mal. You look at him with a confused look on your face, "Yea, you can just walk right in, it's not like I could have been naked or anything." you say full of sarcasm. "Do you think you being naked would stop me from coming in her uninvited?" Mal ask with just as much sarcasm. You can't help but laugh as you give him a quick peck on the lips. He sit's down at your breakfast bar, placing his chin on his hand and he stares at you. It's like a school girl stare, like he's memorized by you. You look from side to side then back at him "What?" you ask annoyed as you finish making your coffee. "You're just...you're beautiful. Like inside out." He say's with a sweet smile. This makes you smile, you can feel the heat rushing to your cheeks and you turn the other way. Mal smile again standing up and walking to you he grabs your face with both hands and gentle places a passionate kiss to your lips. "You mean a lot to me too Natara!" Mal says making you remember your text from last night. "Mal I want us to be honest with each other in this relationship, I feel like if we want to say we love each other we should, whenever and if we want to say 'you mean a lot to me' or something like 'you make me happy' then let's be open with it and each other." you say placing you hands on his wrist as his hands still lay on your cheeks. Mal smiles "where is this coming from?" he ask curious. "Oscar came by last night. I was honest with him. I told him I was with you and that I love you and that I always have and it felt so good to finally be honest with him. That's what we need! We need to be honest with each other!" you says staring into his eye's. "I agree with you. I think that this relationship will work if were honest with each other. But we both have to know that we can always be open, like I want you to know that you can come to me with anything, I wont ever judge you Natara." He says resting his forehead to yours. "I want you to feel the same way." you smile and you both kiss each other quickly. "We should get going before we're late." Mal say's before you both walk hand in hand out the door.

**I hope you all like this, I'm not getting many review so I feel like Im letting you all down.**


End file.
